Arrebatos
by lolaarlo
Summary: Sherlock llega a Baker Street todo eufórico y se encuentra a John tirado en el suelo con una mancha de color roja al lado de la cabeza. ¿Habrá muerto el mejor amigo del detective? Para descubrirlo solo hay que leer el fic.


**Como ayer fue el cumpleaños de cierta persona (María va por ti) le dedico este fic:****  
****Arrebatos:**

Sherlock llegaba eufórico. Había conseguido cerrar un gran caso y no había necesito de la ayuda de John Watson, ni la de otro ser humano. Solo él había bastado para atrapar al culpable del caso.  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegando a gran velocidad al salón, donde encontró el portátil de John encendido con la última página que había estado mirando abierta.

La página hablaba de como provocar desmayos que parecieran que estabas muerto. Sherlock se preguntó que quería saber con eso. Pero seguro que era para el blog, ya que en un documento de Word hablaba sobre el último caso, el que había resuelto.

Llamó a John y no le contestó. Cuando le vio tirado en el suelo, pensó lo peor, al ver al lado de la cabeza un reguero de algo de color rojo. El detective pensó en sangre, pero para salir de dudas, lo probó. Era vino. Así que se alivió al saber que solo se había desmayado.

No había cristales cerca. Eso se debía a que se había desmayado después de recogerlos y en efecto, estaban en el cubo de la basura.  
Se colocó de pie entre las piernas de John observándole, quería que se despertara. Así que se puso de cuclillas, le susurro.

— John, ya está resuelto - una vez que el menor de los Holmes dijo aquello. El médico se despertó poco a poco y fue ayudado por Sherlock para ponerse sentado en la alfombra de salón - se ha desmayado, pero siéntese despacio.

— Andaba escribiendo cuando me levanté y con tan mala pata que me cayó el vino y la botella rompió en mil pedazos - Sherlock le abrazó y contempló la parte trasera de la camisa de John toda manchada de vino - será mejor que me cuente sobre el caso para ponerlo en el blog.  
Sherlock quería hacer antes otra cosa, así que le quitó a John la camisa y cuando se la enseño a su amigo, este dijo que ya se compraría otra, ya que esa no valía.

— Cuando te vi así en el suelo, temí por ti - comentó el detective antes de besar a John y que las lágrimas le salieran - me alegro que solo fuera un desmayo.  
John le limpió las lágrimas, le volvió a besar. Le desabrochó la camisa y luego se la quito, tirándola al sillón, para que no se manchara.  
Sherlock entendió que quería hacer John; que se levantó y se lo llevó a la habitación. Allí le tiró con cuidado a la cama. Le ató las manos al cabecero de la cama para que John estuviera más vulnerable.  
Sherlock le besó y luego le fue lamiendo, primero los pezones y luego el torso. Cuando llegó al pantalón, fue poco a poco, tocando la erección que le había salido hacía nada al ex - militar.

— John, te deseo - comentó Sherlock cuando se puso a quitarle la prenda interior a su mejor amigo.

— Yo también te deseo.

El detective sacó de un cajón un preservativo y lubricante. Lubricó bien a John por donde debía hacerlo.  
Acto seguido se quitó su pantalón y su ropa interior, se puso el preservativo y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de John.  
Las embestidas fueron constantes hasta que John gimió.  
Como Sherlock no se había corrido, se acercó a la boca de John, después de besarla, le metió el miembro en ella y mientras John se lo chupaba. Sherlock se humedecía dos dedos en lubricante y se los metía a John para darle más placer.

Ambos se quedaron satisfechos después de una hora y pico de sexo.  
Cuando se recuperaron lo volvieron hacer. Esta vez fue John quien llevó la voz cantante y ató a Sherlock de espaldas. Lubricó dos dedos y se los introdujo a Sherlock, mientras se hacía una paja. Cuando vio que le faltaba poco para correrse, se puso un preservativo, quitó sus dedos y metió su miembro. Empezó con las embestidas salvajes. John se corrió antes de que Sherlock gimiera. Con lo que volvió a untarse dos dedos de lubricante y antes de meterlos de nuevo, escupió en la zona donde había metido con anterioridad su miembro y lamió.

Sherlock contuvo el gemido, porque quería los dedos dentro de él y lo consiguió. Gimió fuerte y con esto acabaron sus sesiones se sexo duro y salvaje por esa noche.

**Bueno, el fic está mal edito porque no tengo portátil (se estropeó y tuve que usar el de mi padre y tiene el Word 2003 (nótese la ironía) y no deja editar párrafos sin fastidiar los diálogos). Pero a lo que iba, espero que os haya gustado. Tanto como si no, dejar una review.  
**


End file.
